onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Doku Doku no Mi
The Doku Doku no Mi, also known as the Doku Doku Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to produce and control different types of poison, as well as grant immunity to them. It was eaten by Magellan, the Warden of the World Government prison Impel Down. "Doku" (毒) means "poison". This ability is not to be confused with a Logia-class power, as the user cannot transform into poison. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it grants the user the ability to produce and control various types of poison. The types of poison they can produce can vary in strength and forms, which can be as simple as breathing out minor poison gas, or as complex as being concentrated and corrosive liquid produced directly out of their own body. Having a body that is completely covered in poison at will, any person who touches the user will be poisoned. The fruit also grants the user immunity from poison as well. If a victim is affected by just one type of poison produced by the user, it can be easily cured, given the right antidote. However, if they suffer an accumulation of different types of poison at the same time, producing an appropriate antidote becomes more difficult, if not impossible. Any rash attempts to cure such ailments can hasten the death of the victim.One Piece Manga - Chapter 536, Some Impel Down doctors explain to a disguised Mr. 2 that Magellan's poison can't be countered if in large amounts. Fire has some neutralizing effect against the liquid poison the user produces. Another weakness is that while Magellan is immune to poison, if he consumes it, he may still receive diarrhea.One Piece Manga - Chapter 537, Magellan states he used too much poison while in the toilet. Certain non-organic materials, such as Mr. 3's wax, is resistant to most of the poisons the user produces. The special Kinjite poison the user can produce, however, is so potent that it is able to bypass the wax and even through stone. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as demonstrated by Magellan, have been used for a variety of ways. With the fruit's powers, Magellan is able to enjoy a poisoned meal without the risk of dying. Instead, the poison adds flavor to the food for him. The only problem with this, however, is that while the poisoned food won't kill him, it gives him a severe case of diarrhea. His level of diarrhea may be related to the amount of poison he consumes. When putting up with Hannyabal's antics, or any complaints from others, Magellan often uses the simplest form of offense the Devil Fruit provides, his own breath made poisonous. With this, he simply breathes mild poison gas on his subordinates to put them back in to place. When serious, Magellan can use the fruit's powers to attack by producing and manipulating poison from his body. With this, he can promptly exercise his position provided duties on prisoners as their executioner. Magellan can simply poison someone by breathing or using a complex move. In battle, Magellan can coat himself in liquid poison to serve as armor, preventing any opponent of easily landing any direct physical attack without getting poisoned in the process. Despite being coated, Magellan has enough control over his powers to enable him to delicately handle small objects while in this state, as seen when he held a small Den Den Mushi close to his face with his armor active. Aside from lethal poison, Magellan can produce different types of poison that affects the opponents' sensory. He can also transfer his poison through his false horn boxing gloves, which can pierce or slash his targets, and at the same time dissolve them. The named techniques that are used by Magellan that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Magellan's signature technique. After producing vast amounts of liquid poison from his body, Magellan is able manipulate it in the form of a three-headed dragon. It seems that it can even separate itself from Magellan to pursue escaping foes. With this creature, Magellan is able to engulf any opponent in deadly poison. The level of toxicity is so overwhelming that it actually causes the unfortunate victim to dissolve. The poison acts on the nervous system, paralyzing the victim and making them suffer excruciating pain until they die. This technique seems to be very infamous within the walls of Impel Down, as the prisoners all know and fear its name and properties. Fire seems to neutralize the liquid the Hydra is made of and prevents it a bit from completely reforming. Should one of its heads be burned, it doesn't completely recover even when Magellan retracts the creature back into his body. This concept is similar to weakness of the mythological Hydra for which the technique is named after. While the Hydra could regrow a severed head, it couldn't if the base of the head was burned.One Piece Manga - Chapter 534-535, One of Magellan's Hydra's heads is burned but does not properly reform. This was first seen being used on a prisoner.One Piece Manga - Chapter 531, Magellan uses Hydra on a prisoner. The kanji used to name this attack (Doku Ryuu) literally means "Poison Dragon". * : After chewing and blowing up some of his poison like bubble gum, Magellan spits the bubble at high speed towards an enemy. Upon impact, the bubble explodes and releases a cloud of poison gas. The gas acts like tear gas and causes severe sneezing, and immobilizes the enemy and anyone else near the vicinity. The name comes from chloro''benzalmalononitrile, or CS tear gas. This was first seen being used against Luffy.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 534, Magellan uses some techniques against Luffy. The kanji used to name this attack literally means "Poison Gas Bullet". * : While producing his Hydra, Magellan completely engulfs himself in the liquid poison. While engulfed, Magellan quickly travels within one of his Hydra's necks and out of its mouth to where he would want to go. This was first seen while battling against Luffy. This is similar to Admiral Kizaru's "Yata no Kagami", albeit at a much slower speed in comparison. * : Taking a deep breath, Magellan inflates his body slightly in order to withstand a physical blow. This is apparently strong enough to withstand against a Gear Second attack. While in this stance, Magellan can blow poisonous liquid bubbles with similar properties to the Hydra. This technique is named after the Poison Blowfish and its defensive ability against predators. Its principle is similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Fuusen technique. This was first seen being used against Luffy.One Piece Manga - Chapter 535, Magellan defeats Luffy with some techniques. * : Breathing out large amounts of his poisonous breathe, Magellan creates a fog-like cover in an area. This poisonous fog not only blurs the sight of any opponent caught within in, but also slowly weakens them as well, by gradually robbing away their strength, eyesight, and hearing. This attack's name contains a pun since Gumo can also mean "Spider" and when first released the shape of the cloud resembles a spider. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * : Magellan's ultimate attack. He produces an enormous amount of liquid poison called , and from it he forms into a massive devil-like entity that mimics his every movement, with its head and hands resemble those of Magellan's. The color of this poison liquid seems to be much darker than that of the Hydra, and releases a noxious smoke to go along with it. The poison made from Hell's Judgment is so toxic that it affects even non-organic objects, with the poison spreading like a disease over everything that makes contact with it, even if not directly, and seems to kill the afflicted victims right away once the infection spreads all the way throughout the body (which seems to be at a very rapid rate). Magellan claimed that this technique is potent enough to destroy all of Impel Down. The kanji used to name this attack, Doku no Kyohei: Jigoku no Shinhan, literally means "Giant Soldier of Poison: Hell's Trial". The name of the poison, "Kinjite", comes from the term for 'foul moves' in sumo wrestling. Trivia *When Magellan talks to himself, there is a little pun stated by Hannyabal in response. The Japanese word for soliloquy is , with meaning "alone". The "Doku" part, however, as stated by Hannyabal, is replaced with a different , meaning "poison". *This Devil Fruit is very similar to the non-canonical Noko Noko no Mi, which also manipulates poison, but in the form of spores. *This fruit is often confused as a Logia-class Devil Fruit, because it seemingly produces an "element". However, it is not a Logia because the user cannot transform into the said element, but rather just control it. This attribute is shared with the Doru Doru no Mi, Awa Awa no Mi and Kage Kage no Mi. References External Links *Poison - Wikipedia article about poison *Food Poisoning - Wikipedia article about affliction Magellan has due to his Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia